


请你爱我·上篇

by MiGu0921



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiGu0921/pseuds/MiGu0921





	请你爱我·上篇

请你爱我，无论是爱我的肉体，还是爱我的灵魂。

战后设定。

艾尔迪亚

利威尔在会议室里坐着，看着窗外的夕阳，就在刚才他和韩吉还在为艾伦的行为辩护，最后主席团决定留下艾伦，毕竟拥有巨人之力的艾伦寿命所剩无几，而他们也得到了想要的东西，和几年前一样，自己作为人类最强，被要求“看守”艾伦。

会议室的门被打开，利威尔转头：“啊小鬼，好久不见。”

艾伦看着眼前的利威尔，夕阳照在他身上，温柔得都不像自己印象中的兵长了。

“谢谢。”艾伦沉默了许久，最后只能道谢，明明只剩两个月寿命了，眼前的人还是为自己的生命在谈判桌上舍弃了很多东西，这个人一直是很温柔的人。

“不必，谁叫我是你的监护人。”

是啊，你还是我的监护人，艾伦注视着利威尔的眼睛，终于下定决心“兵长，有件事我没和主席团说。”

艾伦从怀里拿出了注射针剂的盒子，“马莱最后研发的让人变无脑巨人的针剂”，艾伦转向夕阳，“去世的人也可以。”

兵长少见的将情绪呈现在了脸上，死人也可以的话，那么，那个人........他走过去，接过了针剂，神色认真的盯着那个盒子。

这样失态的利威尔，这么多年艾伦只见过一次，那次自己被眼前的人打掉了半嘴牙，而这个人当时把针剂盒子护在自己胸口，仿佛那是他最珍贵的宝贝。

艾伦眉头微皱，脸上有些自嘲的笑容，那个的确是他最珍贵的宝贝啊，谁能想到，那家伙能够让他放弃人类的未来。说到底，当时他选择救阿尔敏，不是因为自己的哀求，而是因为和那个人的私情。

“艾伦，你应该如实上报。”利威尔恢复了那张面瘫脸。

艾伦走到了利威尔对面，挡住了他面前的夕阳，“力量让人向往，兵长，活着的人还会顾虑继承巨人之力之后仅剩十三年寿命，但是死人不会，这场战役中，有不少高层都失去了生命，如果我把这只针剂上报，那埃尔文...”

利威尔打断了他，“我知道了。”眼前的艾伦留着长发，声音清冷，听不出情绪起伏，因为背光，也看不清他的表情，这不是自己熟知的艾伦，自从他独自行动后......但是利威尔知道艾伦说的是实话。如果上报，那个人就没有机会活过来，活过来看这个不再是地狱的世界。

“兵长，我还有两个月的时间，两个月后，高层之间的博弈结果应该也会出来，那时候他们会决定由谁来继承我的巨人之力”艾伦低头看向阴影中的利威尔，他脸上的疤还留有浅浅的印痕，一晃神竟然想伸手去摸，现在还不可以，艾伦克制地握紧了拳接着说下去“所以，你要在这两个月里决定好给谁注射这只针剂。”

回答他的是利威尔长久的沉默，艾伦像是特意活跃气氛似的接着故作轻松道：“啊也不要在几天之内就决定啦，毕竟我也想稍微活得久一点。”

“知道了，那么艾伦，在你生命最后的两个月里，还有什么想做的。”

“兵长你这语气就像小说里男主角一样啊，既然如此，我不能辜负兵长的美意！”艾伦很开心的笑了“那就麻烦兵长陪我一起完成我的美梦了。”

调查兵团据点地下室，阿尔敏和三笠被关押的地方。

“韩吉已经在争取让他们尽快出来了，你不用担心。”

“我知道，兵长，我来是想和他们说会话。”

“这么简单的事根本不用我来，估计看守的士兵会自动为你让路。可能还会为你--人类的奇迹要一份签名。”

“不，兵长，我现在能自由的行动都是因为高层让你寸步不离地看守我，所以，接下来的时间，无论我是做什么惊天动地的大事还是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，您都得和我一起，寸步不离！”

利威尔看不到走在前方的艾伦的脸，所以也并没能看到艾伦说出这话时的神色---认真且偏执。

“啊明白了小鬼，我会听你们罗里吧嗦的废话了。”从几年前艾伦独自行动开始，利威尔就常常不知道艾伦到底在想什么，到后来他也懒得猜测了，反正，这小鬼也没有真正要伤害谁。

看守地下室的士兵看到眼前两个人的时候，颇为意外。这几天的报纸头条几乎都是战时奇迹艾伦和人类最强利威尔，报纸写的两人势同水火，在巨人最后的寿命里，会由兵长来压制艾伦！-----但是现在在他们面前的艾伦，一脸笑意，整个人都显得很欣喜，而他的身后，利威尔兵长则一脸无聊透顶的脸色。

现在的报纸也太不靠谱了吧！士兵在开门时心里疯狂吐槽，明明两个人看上去关系很好的样子！诶，那自己不是有独家新闻了吗！

“阿尔敏，三笠，对不起，那天......”

“没关系，艾伦，我们都明白”阿尔敏回他，接着又压低声音“但是兵长怎么和你一起。”

“哦，高层要求兵长看着我。你别看他这样，其实是很温柔的，今天我能来看你们也是多亏他帮忙。”

三笠紧张起来，凑近艾伦，“艾伦，你和阿尔敏都可以巨人化，我们三个的话，即便是他也.....”

“不，三笠，我已经准备好接受我的结局了，你和阿尔敏是我最好的朋友，所以我来看你们，以后请不要再有这种念头了。”

“艾伦......”

“难得见面，聊点其他的吧........”

出来时已经天黑了，利威尔感觉自己的脑子塞满了那三个人爆米花般毫无营养的对话，不想再听他们叽叽喳喳，走得飞快像是逃离地下室，而艾伦在他身后心情很好的样子。

而后面的士兵偷偷按下了他从黑市买来的从马莱缴获来的名为“相机”的按键。人类最强和巨人一起探监，这可是个大新闻啊，要是能卖给报社一定大赚一笔。

回到调查兵团驻点的时候，星星已经布满天空，一轮明月将道路照的异常清晰，艾伦看着月光下利威尔的背影，自己已经不再是15岁的艾伦了，他变得更为自信，更有勇气和手段，任何他想要做的事他都会想办法做到。

所以利威尔一定会在两个月内爱上他。

在最后的时间里，艾伦想，他会拥有爱情，他会完成自己的美梦，这样，他就算真正为自己活过了吧。

利威尔带着艾伦走向客房，示意这是今晚艾伦的住所，但是艾伦明显抛弃了自己的好心情。

“兵长，这是客房，我是调查兵团的客人吗？”

“这么说你想住地下室的牢房是吧。”

“我是调查兵团的一员，我在这里有房间。”

“切”利威尔周身的气压降了下来，“你不是早就独自行动了吗，现在怀念起调查兵团了。”

艾伦缓缓低头“我知道了。”转身打开客房门，手腕却被抓住了。

利威尔有些心烦意乱，不知道自己为什么故意刺痛这个小鬼，又在他受伤的时候后悔，“可能你脑子装了什么不为人知的狗屎，看在你快死掉的份上，我就满足你非要和别人一起住的傻叉想法好了。”

艾伦靠在衣柜旁，细细打量这个房间，和自己记忆里的一样，并没有什么变化，一样的一尘不染，冷清简洁。不知道自己靠着的衣柜里是否有变化。刚想转身打开一探究竟，利威尔就从浴室出来了。身边晕着一股水汽，相较于平时的凌厉，现在的利威尔更为柔和，穿着睡衣的利威尔。

“去洗澡。”利威尔下了命令，他不会允许谁一身汗地在自己房间过夜，刚才自己的不忍心好像造成了大麻烦，但是现在又不能把艾伦赶出去。

“兵长，可是”艾伦难得地露出羞赧的表情“我没有换洗的衣服。”然后快速的打开了衣柜，“兵长借我点衣服吧。”

艾伦害羞的表情让利威尔一晃神以为自己看到了五年前的艾伦，所以没能及时阻止他打开衣柜，但是回过神的利威尔马上就补了一脚把艾伦踹倒在地，然后拖着他放到了浴室。

“我说，我好歹也是快要过世的人啊，你就不能对我温柔点”艾伦揉着自己的腿，碎碎地抱怨道。

“没有你的衣码，不是显而易见的吗，没睡衣就别穿了，要死的人还那么多讲究。”利威尔倒是毫不留情面，说完把浴室门关上，“洗干净点小鬼。”

艾伦在浴室用冷水冲洗了很久，巨人的身体特质让兵长踹他的那一脚很快就恢复了，当然那人也没下狠手，他待在浴室不肯出去只是在和自己过不去，和刚才衣柜里那件宽大的睡衣过不去。

直到实在受不了浴室的温度，艾伦才磨磨蹭蹭踏出浴室门，利威尔已经睡着了，这个人睡着了，脸还是很严肃的样子，像个阴暗的少年，偏偏长得好看，明明一大把年纪了啊。艾伦叹了口气，解开浴巾裸着身体就进了被窝，想再靠近一点点，艾伦不知道自己发抖的身体是因为刚才的冷水冲洗还是因为紧张，但是等他反应过来，他已经抱到利威尔并成功把他弄醒了。

利威尔看着自己怀里一个瑟瑟发抖的冰冷艾伦，一下就清醒了，清醒之后发现这家伙一丝不挂，“喂，艾伦。”

“兵长，我好冷”

“你这小鬼”利威尔一副麻烦死了的表情，但还是侧躺将艾伦圈抱，手揉了揉艾伦的头发，感受到抱着的躯体逐渐变温暖才入睡。

利威尔再次清醒过来的时候，身上覆盖的被子已经不见了，而艾伦正在自己跨边.......

意识到艾伦在做什么，利威尔差点没一脚把他踹飞出去，只是他们现在的姿势也不太好踹人，“小鬼你在做什么！”

艾伦从胯下抬起头，吐出利威尔的下体，蹭着利威尔的身体就爬上来与他对视，“兵长”

这一声充满情欲，艾伦眼睛湿漉漉的，“您早上就顶到了我了，我想让您舒服些。”

利威尔看着眼前的人沉迷于情欲的脸，太过于撩人，下体更硬了一分，艾伦感受到了利威尔的变化，微笑着在利威尔身体上上下下磨蹭着，利威尔的睡衣早已不知去向，两具肉体紧密地贴着摩擦，艾伦的脸在长发下潮红一片，虽然艾伦是主动地那个，但他似乎没什么经验，只是靠本能将自己贴着利威尔缓慢厮磨，利威尔没有推开他，他们的下体贴在一起，他们的胸膛贴在一起，艾伦湿漉漉的眼睛落下眼泪，滴在利威尔的脸上，利威尔一用力他们的体位互换了下，他一贯冷静的眼神也有了明显变化，一抬手擦去落在自己脸上的泪，“现在就哭太早了啊小鬼，你会后悔招惹我的。”

艾伦瘫软在床，浑身因为情欲泛红，“利威尔......我不会后悔”

骑在他身上的人眼睛微眯，嘴角扬起小弧度的笑容，低沉的声音“是么”

同时手指摸向了艾伦身后，虽然下了狠话，利威尔还是很温柔的开拓了艾伦。

虽然温柔，但进入的时候，艾伦还是忍不住闷哼了一句，饱含痛处与情欲，他是个很能忍痛的人，压抑不住的原因只是因为那个人是利威尔。

巨大的刺激使艾伦的眼泪模糊了视线，但他还是努力睁大眼睛看着骑在自己身上的那个人，他想要记住，记住这个人现在的样子，这样的利威尔是艾伦的，从头到脚，全部，全部都是艾伦的。他在自己的身体里，他们化为一体。

情事过后，利威尔横抱着毫无力气瘫软的艾伦进了浴室，打算给他清洗身体，哪知道明明刚才还被干到毫无力气的艾伦，在淋浴时也不老实，双腿不知道什么事候就缠上了利威尔，利威尔双手托着艾伦的屁股，就这么站着直接进入了艾伦，他一边走向浴室墙壁，一边舔着艾伦左边的乳头，每走一步，他进入身体的一部分就会产生巨大的摩擦，艾伦发出无意义的呻吟，然后感受到自己的背靠住了墙壁，背后是冷冰冰的墙，胸膛和屁股都被炽热操弄着，感官的两极刺激让他忍不住想射，但是利威尔用手按住了他的顶端，他将头从艾伦胸膛抬起，靠在艾伦肩膀，“艾伦。”一边念着他的名字一边快速耸动起来。

艾伦流出生理性的泪水，侧头含住了利威尔的耳垂，呻吟地回应着利威尔的名字，湿了的长发在两人胸膛中间，像是心里长出的千万脉络，将两人抵死缠绕。

“兵长，我们去外面生活好不好？之前一直被困在墙内，现在我们自由了，你可以陪我吗？”

“好。”

艾伦承认在情事之后提出要求多少有些不地道，但是作为回报，他赢来了利威尔完完整整的两个月，这两个月，只有他们，再无其他。

离开艾尔迪亚的那天，天空被夕阳一分为二，一边是暗蓝，一边是橘红，利威尔领先自己半个马身，风吹起他的头发，艾伦想，这种风景用来私奔真是太适合了。

后来他们爬上山顶看日出，他们在草原上骑马飞奔，他们在开满鲜花的溪涧边钓鱼，他们在高大的树木枝丫上接吻，他们在海边吹着海风聊天，他们在彼此的身上留下印记。

他们像极了情侣，他们做了所有恋爱事项。

如果可以，一直这样生活下去多好啊。

只是可惜，谁也无法阻止时间逝去。

今天就可以回去了，但是利威尔停了下来，眼睛看向地面似乎在思考什么，“明天再回去吧，现在时间有些晚了。”

艾伦看向天边的夕阳，他还记得他们走时也是这样的风景，其实他们完全可以赶在夕阳消失前回去，但是，“好啊。”至少他们还有一个夜晚。

篝火照耀在两人脸上，无人说话，到最后他们依偎在一起，谁都没有睡，他们都明白，这是最后一个晚上，明日回去后，就要去墓地.....,利威尔将怀里的人抱得更紧了些。


End file.
